


The Dubai Do over

by Markzucciniburger



Category: Spec Ops: The Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markzucciniburger/pseuds/Markzucciniburger





	The Dubai Do over

**The Dubai Do-over**

**“Home? We can’t go home. There’s a line men like us must cross. Once we’ve crossed it there’s no going back. If we’re lucky, we do our duty and then we die.”**

Konrad’s words echoed in Walkers head ever since he first heard them all those years ago, covered head to toe In bandages, the army cot suspending walker. What stuck with him wasn’t so much the words themselves, but of Konrads small sad smile. But fewer times had those words echoed louder than they had now.

“You’re fucking kidding right? That’s white phosphorus!” Lugo hissed just above a whisper

“Yeah I know what it is.” Walker replied dismissively.

“You’ve seen what that shit does! You know we can’t use-!”

“We might not have a choice lugo!” Adams reasoned.

“Bullshit there’s always a choice.”

All of a sudden walker couldn’t find the words.

“Wait adams….I…..no….this…this isn’t right….”

“Yeah no shit this isn’t right, you’re talking about dropping willie Pete on people!” Lugo snarled.

“No, I mean we’ve done this already.” Walker looked up. Lugo stood completely still with a frozen look of anger and fear on his face.

“Lugo?” Walker waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of Lugo a eyes. No reaction.”

“Lugo knock it off. I’m serious knock it off.”

“Adams, get-“ he was cut off when he saw that Adams was having a similar problem. Frozen in mid standing up.

“What the fuck? The fuck is going with you two? Answer me!”

“It’s quite a conundrum you’ve got yourself in, walker.”

That voice. Walker knew that voice.

“Colonel.”walker looked up. There he was. John Konrad. Tall, lean, fit, with a graying freshly buzzed crew cut.

“Hey captain. Been awhile.”

“Colonel, what the hell is going on here?”

“You mean in Dubai, or right this second.”

“Either, just answer me.”

“. Well Dubai is pretty self explanatory. Everything went to shit. But Right now, it seems you have a choice to make. I guess they don’t want you to claim ignorance. And somebody wants you to be informed.”

“Informed of what?”

Konrad gestured upwards.

“Look up there and You’ll know.” Konrad said ominously.

Still reeling from what was happening Walker slowly brought his eyes up to where Konrad was pointing. The sun.

“The sun? I don’t get it.”

“You will.”

Staring at the sun for more than a couple of seconds usually burned walkers bright blue eyes. But this time the burning was absent.

“John, quit fucking arou-“ walkers eyes went wide with horror.

“Now you see it.”

Images and sounds flashed across walkers mind. Scorched civilian bodies lies with expressions of horror etched into their faces, Lugos body hanging by his neck surrounded by a jeering crowd, walkers bullet ridden, swollen body lying in a puddle of blood. He heard gun shots and explosions. He heard the screams of people he had killed. His own voice snarling with bloodlust “kill is fucking confirmed”, “33rd doesn’t want to leave Dubai?! Fine! We’ll bury them hear!”

Finally finding the strength in his legs he pulled himself away only to land on his back, hyperventilating.

“Now you understand captain.”

“This is impossible, I can’t…I didn’t”

“You DID. Walker. Once at least.”

“If I did. How am…how are…”

“None of that matters walker. What matters is here and now. All of that insanity you saw. All of the suffering you caused? It all started right here. You’ve got a choice to make. Chose well captain.”

“Captain. Captain. Walker!”

Walkers eyes widened. He was back at the edge of the gate. Konrad was nowhere to be seen. Lugo and Adams had come closer to him.

“What? What’s going on.”

“You fuckin zoned out or something. Get it together man.”

“What, oh. What’s going on.”

Lugo cut in. “You were about to drop willie Pete on the gate, like a fuckin psycho.”

“Stand down sergeant.” Adams chided.

Suddenly walker put his hands up. A calm expression on his face.

“Enough. Pack your shit. Fall back.”

Lugo and Adams looked at him shocked. By the time they snapped out of it, walker had began..well walking.

After getting behind cover Adams spoke up.

“So what’s the plan here walker.”

“Plans this. We’re leaving the City, and radioing reinforcements.”

“Seriously?” Lugo asked, sounding relieved.

“I look like I’m kidding?”

“But walker, we haven’t completed our mission.”

“Adams, our mission was to look for survivors, not this apocalypse now shit.”

“Walker you said it yourself, our mission changed when-“

“Yeah, I know what I said, alright! I was wrong. I made a bad call.”

Lugo and Adams looked at him, Lugo doing his best to hide his relief.

“Once we’re outside the city, I’ll radio for reinforcements, and we’ll tell them what we saw. If the CIA is involved here, somethings up. I know you both want to help here, so do I. But it has become increasingly clear, that what Ever is going on, it is bigger than any of us. And I’m not risking making it worse just because we want to play hero.”

Adams wanted to argue. But he knew walker was right.

“Alright. We should get moving before it gets dark. You two coming.”

They paused a moment.

“Yeah walker, right behind you.” Lugo piped up

“Adams?”

“..yeah. I’m coming.”

End.


End file.
